Archie's Girls Betty and Veronica
Archie's Girls Betty and Veronica and the subsequent series Betty and Veronica are comic book series published by Archie Comics focusing on "best friends and worst enemies" Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge, both girlfriends of Archie Andrews. These three characters along with Jughead Jones and Reggie Mantle are the five main characters of this long-running series of comics, which has been published in two volumes. The series has several spin-offs with similar titles. Typical stories feature the two high school girls as they hang out with each other, shop, and fight for Archie's affections. Together the pair form the female part of the classic love triangle which has been a staple of the comic series since 1942. Betty and Veronica have also been featured in the various other titles published by Archie Comics, and each has her own title. Betty first appeared in Pep Comics #22, also the first appearance of both Archie and Jughead. Veronica made her debut a few months later, in Pep #26, as an immediate rival to Betty for Archie's affections. Blonde Betty is the sweet wholesome hometown "girl next door," in contrast to brunette Veronica, a spoiled and often selfish rich girl. The girls were featured in other Archie comics before launching into their own title, Archie's Girls Betty and Veronica, in 1950. In issue #6 artist Dan DeCarlo did his first work for Archie, beginning a fifty-year career with the publishing house. Publication history Archie's Girls Betty and Veronica ran 347 issues (cover-dated March 1950 - April 1987). In issue #118 (Oct. 1965), Betty becomes the superheroine Superteen, a spoof on popular superhero comics of the era. Issue #320 (Oct. 1982) introduced the long-running character Cheryl Blossom, from Pembroke, a redhead who competes with Betty and Veronica for Archie.[http://www.comics.org/series/12384/ Archie's Girls Betty and Veronica] at the wikipedia:Grand Comics Database The run additionally included eight annual publications published from 1953 to 1980.[http://www.comics.org/series/15382/ Archie's Girls, sic Betty and Veronica Annual] at the Grand Comics Database A new Betty and Veronica series launched with a #1 (June 1987), sans the "Archie's Girls" part of the title. This has run 255 issues as of calendar date August 24, 2011.[http://www.comics.org/series/11969/ Betty and Veronica] at the wikipedia:Grand Comics Database Reprint stories have run in small-format "digest" series including Betty and Veronica Annual Digest Magazine (16 issues, Sept. 1989 - June 1997), Betty and Veronica Comic Digest Magazine' (208 issues, 1980 - Dec. 2010) and ''Betty and Veronica Double Digest Magazine (June 1987 to present). Stories are generally based on slices of "daily life" in Riverdale but do on occasion touch on more serious subjects, including divorced parents and broken families, cheating, and other moral issues. Both characters have been featured in various public-information campaigns against illicit drug use and smoking, and for environmental protection. Archie Comics has always exercised a very strict code for the stories and drawings, recognizing the impact the comics have on children. Drinking, use of tobacco, drugs, nudity, and other controversial practices are carefully avoided, although modern politically sensitive matters are often involved. Dancing, sports, school, and part-time jobs are all an important part of life in Riverdale, although religion is generally avoided. Although both characters (and their female friends, including Midge Clump, Big Ethel, Cricket O'Dell, and others) are generally on the cutting-edge of teenage fashion, and fashion was often the subject of older stories, the extremes of teen female styles in the 1990s and first half of the 2000s have been avoided for the most part. In 2004, a new line of dolls and fashion accessories was launched with the tag line 'Are you a Betty or Veronica?' and in 2005, a new series of traditional (non-comics) books were launched featuring the two girls and aimed at the pre-teen female market. At the end of 2005, an Australian girl-band, "The Veronicas", was adopted by the publishing house and incorporated in their marketing and products. In 2007 a new look for the characters, with more naturalistic facial features, was floated for an experimental run.Introduction to comic cover with "new look" Review at mediabistro By 2008, the characters had clearly reverted to the traditional appearance. At New York Comic Con in 2013, Archie Comics announced that Betty and Veronica would leave Riverdale in Farewell, Betty and Veronica written by Michael Uslan with art by Dan Parent, and that two new female characters would replace them.NYCC Archie Comics Shocker: Farewell, Betty and Veronica. Retrieved October 15, 2013, from NerdSpan. References External links * * Category:Archie Comics titles Category:1950 comic debuts Category:1987 comic debuts Category:1950 establishments in the United States Category:Comics publications